Art Piece
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: For an art assignment Deidara needs a nude model, and surprisingly his model is really handsome. Flirting starts and the day takes a different turn than initially expected. ItaDei, smut, mxm, pwp, AU.


In honour of my 3rd anniversary of being part of this website, here a ItaDei oneshot. Gotta celebrate with my OTP! So this is just really sex pretty much... With a bit of plot maybe? Some OOC behaviour. Hope you will enjoy nonetheless ;)

...

Frantically the vacuum was forced back into a corner where it was partially hidden from view. The garbage can was overflowing with junk that should've been stuffed in there long ago, but laziness had taken its toll, and it had been a while since there had been any cleaning done. Unfortunately today was the day where it needed to look presentable. A guest was coming over. Though honestly, Deidara didn't care much about that. He was a student, an art student. They had a reputation already, so a messy apartment was not going to faze anyone. So it was not because the guest was coming over that it needed to look presentable. It was because Deidara simply didn't want all the crap showing when he was painting said guest. No need to have take-out containers in his view.

But now everything looked perfect. The worn out grey couch was free of stuff once more, and now you were able to sit on it. The coffee table could now actually function as a table. And Deidara had set up a bar stool in the middle of the room, ready to be used for his next assignment. The canvas stood ready a few feet away from the bar stool, several bottles of paint placed on a stained table that Deidara always used when creating art. He was ready. All he needed now was his model.

Speaking of the devil, right then the doorbell rang, making Deidara jump up a little at the sound. One last look swept through the room, but everything truly looked fine, as far as he could tell. His roommate always complaint, though never lifted a finger to actually clean the place either. All talk, but not much work came out of him.

The buzzing system fortunately was fixed again, so Deidara didn't need to walk all those stairs down to open the door. 'Come on up. It's on the third floor,' Deidara said through the creaking intercom, the static not really letting his voice through. It's what you get for renting so cheap, even if the apartment was quite big. The apartment building was on the outskirts of town, so there was a long commute towards the university, but this was at least something Deidara could afford. Though he had suffered enough and had learned exactly why this place was so cheap. Hot water was quite uncommon.

Slowly the front door was pushed open, the hinges whining under the light pressure. They could use a bit of oil, but Deidara was not going to buy that. A head peeked around the corner, and instantly Deidara put on his warm welcoming smile.

Moving towards his guest or perhaps he should say model, Deidara stuck out his hand, but paused right as the man fully showed himself in the doorway. After a slight hesitation Deidara finally grabbed the other's hand. 'Hi, I'm Deidara. We spoke on the phone,' he greeted, his eyes unable to settle on a certain point of the man's face.

'Itachi,' the man replied back, his voice polite and cool, though the slight tilt of the lips was enough of an indication that this was a pleasant man. Not as outgoing as Deidara perhaps, but not a jackass either, which was something Deidara liked. There were enough assholes out in the world, and he didn't need one inside his house.

Blinking stupidly up at Itachi, Deidara had to visibly shake his head to compose himself. This really was very unexpected he had to admit. 'Come further, come further,' Deidara waved him in, turning around to lead the way into the apartment. He stopped by the barstool Itachi would have to sit on, and grabbed the seat for a moment, lips chewed on as he realised what was about to happen. 'So I'd like you to sit on here, and then face the window, so we have a nice light on your… body. First you need to get undressed of course.' Catching Itachi's gaze once more, Deidara could feel the nerves attacking his stomach, butterflies fluttering around. But Itachi's eyes were not as cool as before either, and he could see him swallow heavily. At least they were feeling the same about Itachi getting naked. 'I'll give you a moment to get undressed.'

Stepping away Deidara moved to his canvas and turned his back on Itachi. Maybe he should've made some more small talk before actually telling the guy to get undressed, but Deidara was a little blown away. This was an assignment for university, and he had personally decided to do a nude model to challenge himself. His strength did not lie in the subtle lines of the human body, so he wanted to improve on that. But he was aware that placing an ad on the bulletin board near the cafeteria would call for some unwanted attention. Deidara had prepared for someone who was possibly a little overweight, or maybe even just some creepy guy that was out for something else. Could still be the case, but Itachi didn't seem the type. Deidara was a little prejudiced though, seeing Itachi was one of the most gorgeous men Deidara had ever laid eyes on. Yes, Itachi was almost godlike, if Deidara was allowed to call it that. And here the guy was, undressing behind him, ready to show Deidara everything he had, and all Deidara could do was paint him. Seemed unfair and cruel. If he had been a religious man, he would've cursed his god now.

The rustling of clothes being taken off sent another wave of butterflies through his stomach, it having an almost nauseating effect now. So Deidara tried to fill the discomfort with words. 'Thank you for replying to my ad, by the way. It wasn't easy to find a model.' Empty words, because what did it really matter, and they kind of already had this conversation, didn't they? Over the phone a few days prior.

Movements stopped for a second, and Deidara was about to turn around when Itachi finally responded, a zipper being pulled down as a sign the jeans were now coming off. 'It gets me some extra credit, and I can always use a few extra points. We're doing each other a favour this way, and I don't think I actually will be doing much. An easy way for me to earn some credits.' The words were spoken casual and uncaring, though friendly and inviting to continue. It would be weird if they didn't speak the whole time of course, so it was nice Itachi agreed on that part.

'True, though sitting on a stool for a few hours for about a week can't be that exciting either. Could become a little boring and maybe a waste of time. I'm the only one here to keep you company and you can hardly move.' He peeked a look over his shoulder, though didn't turn his head too far. He could see a shadow move around, leaning towards the barstool.

The wood groaned under Itachi's weight as he sat on it. 'Ready,' he murmured, giving Deidara permission to turn around. 'And I don't mind wasting some time. Now I don't have to do anything, and only talking a little bit is enjoyable enough.'

'Well, I hope I will be able to entertain you then,' Deidara said in a teasing tone as he turned around to face Itachi. The smirk slipped right off his lips as his eyes landed on the figure in front of him. Scratching the top of his head Deidara tried to come up with something to say, while his eyes stayed glued to Itachi sitting in front of him. His position was just so not everything was exposed, meaning his junk wouldn't show up on the painting. Deidara was definitely able to see it though, just like everything else. The muscled body with a faint hint of a six pack. Skin so perfectly unblemished it was almost frightening. 'Fuck,' eventually left his lips, because what else was he supposed to say? 'I really had not expected someone this handsome to show up for this. I mean geez… I am not sure if I want to be with you or fucking be you right now.'

An easy smile slipped onto Itachi's face, though his eyebrows knitted together in confusion a little bit. Shifting in his seat Deidara noticed some uncertainty in Itachi. He was not used to this kind of honesty, but Deidara was not one to apologise for it. 'Thank you, I guess,' Itachi replied, the smile still firmly in place.

Not giving up just yet Deidara decided to push on with this mood and see what would happen. He was a little promiscuous and flirting was something he really couldn't prevent, and Itachi was definitely one Deidara wanted to flirt with. 'You need to stop smiling though. This is just so unfair. No one should be allowed to be this goodlooking.' To not make it too intimidating, Deidara did turn to the canvas and started the first rough sketch, drawing the outline of Itachi's body, while peeking a look around the canvas from time to time.

'Then don't give me a reason to smile,' Itachi replied around yet another perfect curve of the lips upwards.

This perked Deidara's interest. That was a flirt back in a way. It didn't have to mean anything besides being friendly, but it did show Itachi didn't mind Deidara speaking this way. It was a silent permission for Deidara to continue flirting if he wished, and Deidara would gladly do so. For now he stayed quiet though, sending a lopsided smile towards Itachi in return, before finishing the sketch on his canvas. Even if he had permission now, it was better to not push his luck straight away.

Grabbing his pallet, Deidara squirted some brown paint, some white paint and a touch of red onto it. With practised ease he mixed the colours together and created the right tone as skin colour that would match Itachi's visage perfectly. As Deidara readied the paint, he could feel Itachi's eyes burning on his skin, following his every movement. It was oddly flattering, even if the look may be dark and cool. It was just nice to have someone so gorgeous staring at you, even if there may be no interest at all. Deidara liked being looked at. Liked being the centre of attention, even if he was the one creating the art.

'Have you ever modelled before?' Deidara asked, trying to start up another conversation. He grabbed a thin brush and dipped the tip in the paint. Following his outline he made sure the lines were a little less rough, but could be erased if needed. The first few strokes were mostly to test if it would work this way. This was not something Deidara had done often.

Itachi once more shifted on the barstool and Deidara could see a hand going up for just a moment to hide his privates. Now that Deidara's eyes were back on him to look at him, to paint him, Itachi was feeling self-conscious. Even after all the praise Deidara had given him. 'I can honestly say I haven't at all. And I definitely have not posed nude for anyone before, so if I do something wrong, please correct me.' The uncertainty was not visible in his voice, but was in his words. There was not much that could be done wrong when being a nude model, as long as you didn't move too much.

'Your position is nice like this. It's not in any way sexual, but actually quite delicate. At least that's how it will look on the canvas. Looking at you right now is a different story,' Deidara teased lightly, letting a smirk form on his lips again. 'And I am honoured to be the first to paint you then. Especially since I get to paint you naked.'

In reply Itachi chuckled softly, the noise rumbling deep inside his stomach. Deidara watched the muscles ripple, and for a second he forgot to continue painting. The man was such a tease, even if he didn't fully realise it. 'How about you? Have you ever had a nude model before?' A good way to ignore the teasing. Simply fire your own question at the other.

'I have,' Deidara replied plainly at first, glancing around the canvas to see Itachi's facial response. But his features stayed the same, gazing back in this cool way, though the corners of his lips were still tilted upwards. Could be a fake smile. 'It was mandatory,' he added as he went back to painting. 'There are certain assignments you need to do, and this was one of them. But I have always had an audience around me. We would paint in groups, all looking at the same model. And I wouldn't always get the front. I have painted many butts.'

The smile grew a little, and Deidara was certain this one was real. 'Butts are nice,' Itachi commented.

'They can be nice,' Deidara shot back, sending a teasing smirk Itachi's way. 'I've seen many butts, and not all of them are as pretty. I do think I can call myself a butt expert now. There is just one butt I have missed.' He paused for a moment to get a dramatic effect, glancing over at Itachi, holding his stare as long as possible. 'I have missed your butt, which is a shame. I would love to judge it.'

There was the challenge. If Itachi now got up and showed off his butt, then he would be flirting back. This was the response Deidara was hoping for. It could also be waved off, and then it was end of story. Showing your butt was quite innocent and could not instantly be seen as harassing. Deidara would also stop making comments if Itachi now showed his limits. He didn't want to get in trouble at university, because Itachi thought Deidara was sexually harassing him.

'You've seen my front already and I have seen nothing of you. It seems hardly fair if you get to see everything, while I have yet to see anything at all.'

Whipping his head around the canvas, Deidara glanced at Itachi with astonishment. That was a response Deidara hadn't even counted on. This was far more straight forward than simply getting off the stool and showing off his butt. This was actively flirting with Deidara, telling him to get undressed as well. It had stayed silent too long, and Deidara watched Itachi open his mouth to take it back, because he was making a fool of himself. That was not an option though. 'Fair enough,' Deidara started, letting the smirk slip back onto his lips. 'Let's take a break then. You can tell me what I need to take off, so you will get of your seat, and show me that pretty ass of yours.' Deidara placed his brush back onto his messy side table and then walked around the easel, revealing his dressed body for Itachi.

Silence settled between them again, Itachi clearly taken aback by Deidara's upfront response. Deidara would grand him a moment to collect himself and come up with a clever answer. Shuffling on the barstool, Itachi lifted up his leg a little, showing some more of what was between his legs than necessary. Even Itachi was now unable to keep the cool expression, it replaced by a slight crooked smirk. 'Your underwear.'

Smart. Incredibly smart. Deidara was happy he had given Itachi the time to think of that one, because if he needed to take off his boxers, then his jeans would have to go first. But if Itachi was going to play it that way, then Deidara would simply pitch in and add to the wager. 'I got a better proposition,' he said, making Itachi's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but the cock of his head to the side said he was intrigued. 'Why don't you come take off my underwear while I admire your ass in the meantime?'

Without replying to that Itachi slid off the barstool and slowly trudged Deidara's way. Deidara had moved towards the kitchen and was leaning back against the counter, arms crossed together as a satisfied look had taken over his face. His blue eyes were mostly glued to what Itachi was sporting between his legs, his length hardening gradually with the idea what was to come next. It bounced with every step, the look of it sending a thrill down Deidara's spine. Who would've thought this day would end like this? And they still had a lot of painting left to do.

When Itachi reached Deidara, he instantly leaned very close to the artist, hands settled on the counter to keep Deidara right where he was. At first Deidara didn't know really what was going on and why Itachi wasn't making a move to actually take off his pants, until he felt the brush of Itachi's nose against his, warm breath fanning over his lips. A second later he was captured in a passionate kiss, Itachi putting a lot of pressure on it as one hand shot up to grab Deidara by his long hair. A soft jerk on his locks made Deidara groan into the kiss, his tongue forcing its way between Itachi's lips to have a taste. He hadn't expected this kind of need to come from Itachi, the cool and collected nude model, but god, did he welcome it with open arms.

A moment later the kiss was broken, Itachi still leaning a little too close as his hands slipped down over Deidara's sides, aiming for his jeans now. 'Sorry,' he murmured as he gave Deidara another peck on the lips. 'I've wanted to do that for a while now. The way you've been looking at me just drives me insane.' Itachi's hands shook a little as they unbuttoned Deidara's jeans, and he struggled with taking them off. Deidara blamed it on the nerves, but also on something else.

'You don't really do this, do you? Have sex with people you hardly know,' Deidara questioned, keeping his eyes locked with Itachi's. The other shook his head, and there was a slight hesitation once more. Now Deidara could be the nice guy and tell Itachi it was alright, and that they didn't have to. But Itachi was a grown man, and it was not like Deidara was taking advantage of him. If there were doubts, then Itachi should stop right now. Deidara didn't have any doubts, and really really wanted this man to be inside of him in the next fifteen minutes. 'Well, I can tell you that I do have experience in this, and it really is a lot of fun.' Leaning forward Deidara brought his lips to Itachi's ear and whispered the final encouragement the other needed. 'Just remember, you'll get to put your cock right up my ass and fuck me where we stand.' It didn't take long before Deidara was fully naked as well after that.

Another kiss was shared, their bodies pressed together to show how much they really wanted each other. Their erections brushed together, and both couldn't stop thrusting their hips slightly to feel the friction more. Soft sounds had been filling the apartment steadily. Hands were grabbing every inch of flesh they could get a hold of. Deidara's had settled on Itachi's ass. He may not have been able to have a look, but at least he could grab a feel, and Itachi's ass did feel marvellous. The way the soft flesh gave way to his squeezing.

Itachi's hands had followed Deidara's movements, and had been copying them right on Deidara's butt, but his fingers inched closer, moving towards the centre. Their kiss was broken again right as Itachi placed his finger on the ring of muscles, making Deidara's body shake under the sudden touch. Fucking tease. 'Do you have any lube?' he asked innocently, trying to get Deidara's brain back down to earth.

Lube… There was no lube in the kitchen. His roommate would already kill him if he found out Deidara was about to have sex in the kitchen area, calling it unsanitary and shit. So there was definitely no lube here. There was only hand crème, because his roommate made sure his hands were always soft. Not something Deidara really wanted to use, but he also didn't want to move from this position. The finger was not putting light pressure onto his hole, and it made all coherent thoughts leave his brain and flutter out the window.

'Hand crème,' Deidara breathed out, frantically pointing at the sink. Right beside the faucet was a white tube of hand crème, and Itachi reached for it, though with slight hesitation at first. But the need was too high to really care now.

Squirting the white substance onto his hand, Itachi studied it for a second, and then just spread it out over his fingers. 'I take it you don't have a condom then?' Deidara's eyes opened wide then, because of course they needed a condom. Itachi chuckled at the look, brushing a strand of hair out of Deidara's face. 'I'm sorry I didn't come prepared, but I honestly didn't think this was even an option.'

'Fuck,' Deidara uttered as he stared at Itachi's face. How could someone really be this gorgeous? The way he laughed was just amazing and then the teasing look in those dark eyes. Damn, Deidara wanted this guy, badly. And perhaps a few more times after that too. They did still have a painting to finish and Deidara could take as long as he wanted. Quickly he then leaned down to reach for his jeans. Struggling to find the right pocket, Deidara was bent down with his ass sticking up in the air. It was pretty much an invitation to do something to him, even if he didn't fully realise. He was still looking for his wallet and right when he was able to get the little square package out of it, a finger was suddenly slowly inserted into his hole.

The puckered walls gave way easily, a shaky groan falling from Deidara's lips as the fingers slipped deeper and deeper. When it couldn't go any further, Itachi bent his knuckled and hooked it against Deidara's wall, teasing his insides in the worst ways. But Deidara wouldn't complain, because this was at least unexpected and surprising, and Deidara did like it more when things were interesting right from the start.

A second finger soon joined in, and Deidara had to grab the counter to keep from tumbling over. This was not the best position, and certainly not a comfortable one, but Deidara really didn't want to miss out. The way those fingers spread him apart, scissoring him to get accustomed to the width. Itachi took his time as well. Not to make sure Deidara was prepared enough, but to have him enjoy the treatment as thoroughly as possible. A generous lover, a kind lover, a lover who really knew what to do with his fingers.

When they suddenly brushed against his prostate, the motion as if Itachi had known all along where exactly it had been, Deidara jolted up, a loud moan echoing through the apartment. Deidara wasn't sure if he should whine or cry or maybe just moan to the gods.

The torture of fingers continued for a while, and Deidara was harder than he had ever been. Precum dripped from the tip, his cock bouncing with every thrust of the fingers to push them further inside. There were three now, and they had touched every bit of skin inside of Deidara that Itachi could possibly reach. This shouldn't take much longer anymore, or Deidara was just going to lose it. It seemed Itachi could feel the upcoming orgasm as well, because his fingers were now slowly retreating, and weren't pushed back in again once they had left his body.

With shaking legs Deidara stood back up straight and slowly turned around to face Itachi again. The condom wrapped was balled up in his fist, his fingers white with the strength he was using to hold onto it. It was the look that Itachi gave him that made Deidara groan out again. The hunger, the need that poured out of those dark eyes left Deidara's heart beating fast. Pale hands reached for his hips and in a swift movement Deidara was lifted up and settled onto the counter. The motion had surprised him and with wide eyes he stared at Itachi, but he soon found his composure again. It was unexpected, but Deidara never felt as wanted as right now.

Ripping open the condom wrapper, Deidara took out the rubber and reached for Itachi's cock. Slowly he started unrolling the condom over Itachi's length, a teasing smile on his lips. 'I thought I was the…' But Itachi didn't let him finish that sentence. Grabbing a hold of Deidara's erection as well, he started pumping him, much faster than Deidara was unrolling the condom. To make sure Deidara kept doing that, he leaned his forehead against Itachi's shoulder, swallowing hard around all the sounds that were about to escape his lips. 'The cocky one,' Deidara eventually finished, his body jerking when Itachi's thumb slid over the head of his cock.

'I think you are,' Itachi replied, his voice still as steady as it could be. Deidara leaned his head back against a cabinet, thumping it hard against the wooden surface. The counter was far too small to sit on, the metal also extremely cold under his ass, but he couldn't care much now. The hand still pumping his cock was all that mattered now. 'I usually am not this way either, but you just awakened something inside of me. I need to have you, and I'll do anything to get you.'

Pale hands moved to Deidara's thighs and pushed them open to settle between them. Grabbing him by the hips once more, Deidara was pulled forward, his ass barely on the counter now. All Deidara could do now was hold onto a cabinet door handle and let Itachi do whatever he wanted. 'I hope you feel special. I've never submitted like this for anyone before,' Deidara uttered right as Itachi aligned his cock with Deidara's puckered hole.

'I'm honoured,' was the only thing Itachi said in reply, followed by a soft push of his cock. It breached the ring of muscles slowly, and then halted there, teasing Deidara relentlessly by giving him the feeling Itachi was about to pull out. The moan was caught inside his throat, stuck right before it touched his lips.

With his one free hand Deidara reached for Itachi's hair, and grabbed it tightly. He gave it a jerk every time Itachi started pulling out again, punishing Itachi for his teasing. The tie had come loose in the process, the long black hair now fanning around his face. But Deidara had no time to admire the look, because now Itachi was pushing further in, his cock sliding on and on until Itachi's thighs were pressed against Deidara's ass cheeks. And then Itachi stopped moving again, his lips lingering right in front of Deidara's to add to his torture.

Since when did this guy turn into some kind of sadist? This whole treatment was horrible, and Deidara's entire body was on edge, his skin completely covered in goosebumps, limps shaking whenever Itachi brushed a finger along them. God, did Deidara love it.

'Just fuck me already,' Deidara whined then, finally voicing his need. Wasn't Itachi hungry for more either? This didn't cause him pleasure. Not when they were not moving as much, though Deidara couldn't stop his walls from squeezing down tightly around Itachi's erection, trying to suck him in further if it were possible. 'I told you to fuck me where we stand, so do it. Fuck me raw.'

And that's when Deidara had him, when he took back the control slightly. Getting permission to fuck him raw, meaning hard and long, was the last push Itachi needed as well. The idea of that awakened something really.

The first harsh push came as a surprise, overwhelming Deidara with pleasure as Itachi's cock slid all the way back in to the hilt. It was delivered with force and certainty. A fast pace followed, Itachi's cock being thrust in hard, and then pulled back fast, only to be forced in once more. It left Deidara a squirming mess, his head being thrown back in pleasure as his eyes closed, and his mouth opened to let out sounds he couldn't even place. The way he looked must've been embarrassing, but not a fibre in his body could care now. He was drooling, unable to swallow the spit anymore.

When Deidara opened his eyes for just a moment, he could see Itachi looking down, his eyes glued to the place where they were currently connected. Groans were spilling off his lips as well, the view of his cock sliding in and out of Deidara's ass encouraging him to thrust even harder.

It was seeing how much Itachi enjoyed this moment with Deidara, which pushed the artist over the edge. Choking out moan after moan he could feel the warmth in his body spreading. His walls tightened around Itachi's erection, his thrusting becoming much slower and erratic due to the sheer strength of Deidara's hold. And then as his body shook, Deidara orgasmed, his semen spilling all over his stomach and chest.

As Deidara held onto his high for a little while longer, Itachi finally was able to move again. His thrusts seemed even faster now, his eyes focused on Deidara's face now. And Deidara opened up his body completely, wanting Itachi to continue with this and take what he wanted. After his high was gone, Deidara would be embarrassed about this thought, but now he just wanted to give himself to Itachi. Have Itachi orgasm inside of him.

It only took a few more thrusts then, the warning of Itachi's orgasm being that his lips parted, but no sound came out. He frowned a little and then, with shaking hips, Itachi came inside of Deidara, spilling his seed somewhere deep.

With both males breathing heavily, they slowly parted as Itachi pulled his cock out of Deidara. The friction made both males shiver for a second. Completely exhausted Itachi let himself slide to the floor and laid down right there, arms and legs spread wide to give himself as much room to cool off. Carefully Deidara joined him on the floor, his legs giving out before he could actually fully stand. He let himself tumble right onto Itachi's stomach and then just stayed there, gazing up at the exhausted model.

The "What Now?" moment kicked in then. They really didn't know each other at all, and even if some kind of passion had exploded between them right from the start, it didn't mean this was now easily solved. They had sex, the high was gone, and now they were two strangers that had fucked. Normally Deidara knew how to talk his way out of this, dumping the one night stand right after the deed. But Deidara didn't want to dump this one. This one was still his nude model, and the sex had been fantastic. Not to mention Deidara wanted to show that he was the dominant one here. He would ride Itachi next time and show him what real torture was. If there was a next time.

'So how long would a nude painting usually take?' Itachi suddenly asked, cutting off Deidara's train of thought.

'Normally about a week,' he answered softly, his blue eyes still blinking up at Itachi, though the other was not looking back. This was the moment Deidara could show they could continue this though. Give another invitation. 'If we keep having sex, then I would say about two weeks though.'

A heavy sigh left Itachi then, followed by him lifting up his head to glance at Deidara for a moment. 'If we keep having sex,' he copied in a soft murmur. 'Two weeks then,' he stated as he flopped his head back down on the floor.

'Or three weeks,' Deidara offered then, a smile playing around his lips, because he had gotten exactly what he wanted so far.

A deep chuckle rumbled inside Itachi's stomach, the muscles shaking under Deidara's head. 'If we're doing three weeks, then at least let me take you out for dinner as well. Would be nice to fill a day with something else besides modelling and having sex.'

'I think such days are rather pleasant,' Deidara pitched in, scooting himself higher up to get to Itachi's head. Their eyes locked then, and the playfulness of before was right back. 'But you're right, dinner is needed. We can't have sex on an empty stomach.'

'We can't have sex on an empty stomach,' Itachi copied once more and then brought Deidara down for a soft and sweet kiss, finally some delicacy shining through again.

...

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile and like the page if you want to get updates on story giveaways and such!

Love, Dana


End file.
